Don't Be Stupid
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy is feeling down after a boy turns her down. Kevin attempts to make it better.


I apologize for not posting WIHMM or Pirates lately. I have the last chapter of Pirates written 'til the end. And the movie night chapter is ALMOST done. This is the first story in a five story Kacy Spam.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Today was just not my day. Boys sucked. My friends sucked. My grades sucked. My _life_ sucked.

I had been crushing on Tyler Logan for the past month, and I was pretty sure the feeling was reciprocated, but when I made my move…

He shot me down like Bambi's mom.

Tyler wanted a girl with a pretty face and a hot body. A girl who would mindlessly laugh and smile at him and his stupid jokes and go along with whatever he said.

Someone who wouldn't argue with him in other words.

I argued with him. Harmless, flirty banter that I lived for. It was fun and lighthearted and we both laughed as we debated sports or movies or comics.

It seems like he'd be interested in me, right?

No. He liked Laura Zimmerman. She's a nice girl, second stringer on the girls' basketball team. Tall, blonde, very attractive. Snaps her gum when she talks. A total Valley girl—too ditzy to be mean. They looked cute together too. That made the rejection really hurt.

So, as soon as school got out, I ran to Betty's Diner and ordered the avocado cheddar bacon burger, fries and a chocolate shake with extra whipped cream. Because it makes me feel better, no matter what.

But not today. It tasted good and all, but it wasn't as comforting as I had hoped. I was even in my favorite booth by the window, listening to JONAS and reading a Meg Cabot novel. Nothing.

Then I noticed the person outside the window. He was staring at me. He was smiling at me. He was kinda cute. He was…Kevin Lucas.

He was coming into the diner and walking up to my booth and sitting down.

"Hi, Macy," he said, smiling at me. "How's your day gone?"

I hate that question when I have a bad day. I always want to unload my frustration on the poor, unsuspecting person asking that question, but I know I shouldn't. It's not healthy.

Kinda like what I was eating.

Whatever, I'm an athlete.

"Oh…it's been fine, I guess," I answered finally.

"Mace…we might not be the best of friends, but I know that you're about as good as lying as me," he said.

"Yeah, but at least I don't sound like a girl…" I said sassily. Then I winced. "I mean…"

Kevin was laughing at me.

I looked at him in disgust. "You know what I mean," I said.

Kevin grinned. "Do I?"

"You should. And, if I'm going to be honest with you, my day has utterly sucked."

"Aw. How so?" Kevin asked, sound sympathetic.

"A guy I know was a bit of a jerk." I didn't want to get into it too much.

"Did he hurt you?" Kevin asked seriously.

I tried not to laugh. "Not physically. Unless you count a broken heart physical."

"He cheated on you?"

"No…I just liked him. I thought he liked me too, but he asked out another girl. A friend of mine, actually. So, I've just been sitting here since school got out, trying to make myself feel better about the entire situation. Been reading one of my favorite books and listening to…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Listening to JONAS?" Kevin said knowingly.

"Well, yeah. It makes me feel better."

Kevin blinked at me a moment before a smile softened his face. "I'm glad Macy. That's why we make music."

I flushed. "So why did it surprise you?"

"I guess I just don't see the evidence very often," he said. "Especially in a friend."

I blushed again. Kevin was being _so_ nice. I pushed my plate towards him. "Have a fry," I offered.

"Gladly," Kevin said. "So, are you going to elaborate on the guy thing or am I going to have to ask?"

Oh, what the hell? There was no harm in talking about it. "Well, I could talk to him, you know? And it wasn't like some of the other guys I know. We could talk about stuff besides sports. I felt really comfortable with him. And…I don't know…I got the feeling he liked me too."

"But he went for your friend instead?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…he, ah…he doesn't want to date a girl who argues with him like I did. He apparently prefers girls without a brain because they're uncomplicated and usually have a hot bod and pretty face. And that's not really me."

"Macy, you play every sport at school you possibly can. You have a…I mean…you're very um. You look good. And pretty," he said awkwardly with a blush.

"I, um…ah...thanks?" I stammered out. It wasn't like I've never been called pretty or attractive before…but hearing it from Kevin made me a little…incoherent. I bit my lip and looked down at my plate.

Kevin smirked as if he enjoyed making me uncomfortable. "You're welcome."

"According to you, I have the bod and the face…but do I have the brain?" I asked. I was probably going to regret asking that. It was a stupid question.

"I think you do."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said softly.

"You're welcome," he said for the second time.

I smiled. "So, while you're continuing to build my ego, anything else you want to tell me I'm good at?"

"Fishing for compliments," Kevin said with a straight face.

"I was being serious!" I protested.

"So was I."

I fixed him with a glare.

He cleared his throat. "You're good at taking care of your friends. And taking pictures. And dancing. And—"

"Thanks, Kevin," I said, cutting him off.

"I wasn't done yet."

"I kinda got that. But if you say anymore nice things about me, my head's gonna swell up and I'll float away."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to hold you down," he said in a low voice.

I looked up at him in amazement.

He had to be joking.

Sure, he might've tried to cheer someone up, but he didn't…_flirt_ with them when he was doing it. At least, not with me.

"I…I uh…how are you going to hold me down?" I asked.

"Like this," he said, standing up and walking over to me. He turned me so that I was facing him and put his hands on my shoulders.

I was staring up at him with my eyes so wide, I thought my contacts were going to fall out. And I couldn't breathe.

"Macy," he said in a low voice. "I'm going to tell you something you need to hear."

"W-what is that?"

"You are a fantastic girl."

"I-I am?" He looked at me sternly. "Okay, shutting up now."

"You're fantastic. You're pretty and funny and smart and sporty and all-around awesome…"

A stupid, dazed smile crossed my face. This was _not_ good. He had me turning into a girly girl.

I was a pile of goo on the black-and-white checkerboard tile. Or I would be if he…no. I wouldn't allow my thoughts to drift to that. Not so soon after getting shot down.

"If a guy turns you down for as silly a reason as this guy did…he's not worth it. And he's stupid too."

I stared up at him, absolutely silent. There was _something_ in his eyes that made me wonder...

My phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up and glanced at the screen.

Mom. Of course.

I answered it, assured her I'd be home within the hour because of rush hour traffic and hung up.

"Sorry, Kev. Have to go," I said sadly.

His eyes fell from mine and I picked up my bag before I wrapped him in a hug. I inhaled as I pressed my face into his shoulder and smiled before I pulled back.

"Hey, Kevin?" I said softly before I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I was going to regret the next words, I was sure. "Don't be stupid," I said with a look.

I turned to leave, but Kevin tugged on my arm.

"I may be lots of things, Mace. But stupid isn't one of them."

And then I really, really couldn't breathe.

Because Kevin was kissing me.


End file.
